Clair de Lune
by LunaEstival
Summary: Un peligroso e inevitable encuentro entre dos almas, dos poderosas criaturas que se odiaban...pero estaban destinadas a estar juntas, aunque el mundo se acabe. One Shot Advertencias: UA/Lime


**Hola a todos! Hace mucho que no pasaba por FF, no puedo dormir y esto me vino a la mente, basado en algo que escribí hace un tiempillo. Juro que retomaré mis historias donde las dejé! Es una promesa xD**

 **Muchas gracias de antemano por leer este OS. saludos y abrazos de oso panda para todos.**

 **Advertencia: UA y Lime**

* * *

 **Claro de Luna**

No sé exactamente qué es lo que deseo. Allí está ella, esperando a que responda a su pregunta; aquí estoy yo, pensando qué parte de su cuerpo poseer primero. Podría hacer cualquier cosa, tengo tantas posibilidades que me seduce la idea de ser realmente perverso. Pero no quiero inquietarla más. Aunque piense que soy un monstruo, tengo que seducirla; tomarla por la fuerza no es tan estimulante como lograr que se rinda a mis encantos.

Avanza un paso en mi dirección, la espada en alto y la expresión decidida. Viste una de sus túnicas plateadas, de seda tan fina que me permite adivinar sus gloriosas formas a través de los pliegues. Es de cuerpo endeble, piel suave como algodón, carne tierna, miembros delgados y pechos generosos. Es tan frágil que podría tumbarla con un movimiento de la mano. Pero no soy idiota, ella también podría tumbarme con un aleteo de sus pestañas o un susurro de sus tiernos labios. Soy un guerrero, mi fuerza es muy superior; pero ella es una hechicera, una palabra podría detener mi corazón.

Solo obtendré ventaja si logro acercarme a ella lo suficiente. Cuerpo a cuerpo no tendrá nada que hacer contra mí. Pero hacerlo no es tan fácil como parece.

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? —pregunta de nuevo.

Noto el nerviosismo en su voz. Es muy sutil, pero ahí está, debajo del tono firme.

—Me he abierto paso a través de ellos.

Levanto el brazo de la espada, mostrándole la sangre que baña la hoja. Es la sangre de todos los que han intentado detenerme mientras intentaba llegar hasta sus aposentos privados, deslizándose por el metal hasta salpicar el suelo.

Se asusta, lo noto. Puedo oler su miedo, puedo sentir las vibraciones del terror que la recorre. Es comprensible, sería estúpida si no tuviera miedo, pero es tan terca y orgullosa que no lo demostrará. Eso hace que la desee todavía más.

—Te mataré —gruñe la preciosa mujer de piel pálida. Sus gestos de furia me resultan tiernos, su amenaza no me da ningún miedo. Y debería, en el momento en que empiece con sus letanías, puedo darme por muerto si no soy lo bastante rápido.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto. Muevo los pies para desplazarme hacia la derecha y acercarme a ella, un paso que me aproxime más a la parte más endeble de su defensa. Ella mantiene la guardia alta, pero su esgrima no tiene el mismo nivel que la mía, igual que yo no estoy al mismo nivel que su poder—. Llevo encerrado dos años en tu calabozo, has tenido tiempo suficiente para condenarme por mis crímenes. ¿Por qué has esperado tanto tiempo para matarme?

—Te odio —escupe furiosa. Da otro paso. Está temblando. ¿Por qué no me ha lanzado uno de sus rayos mortales y ha acabado conmigo? No lo entiendo, pero mejor para mí, si consigo distraerla lo suficiente lograré mi objetivo.

—Me deseas —provoco. Ella reacciona de un modo inesperado, mi inocente acusación provoca un escalofrío en su delicioso cuerpo y la veo vacilar. Le tiembla el labio, se le entrecierran los ojos y se le encienden las mejillas. Toda su piel se ruboriza de una forma tan evidente que puedo verlo gracias a las transparencias de la seda—. Por eso sigo vivo, porque me deseas —la presiono un poco más.

Se lanza con una estocada directa hacia mi pecho. Es más rápida que yo, eso no lo voy a negar, pero ella ha podido hacer uso de sus brazos y sus piernas durante los dos años que yo he pasado encerrado y encadenado, no estoy en mi mejor momento. La hoja se abre paso a través de mi carne, le anulo la estocada y desvío su espada, pero ha conseguido lanzarme un tajo en el pecho que empieza a arderme. Se recupera con un asombroso giro y el filo besa la piel de mi hombro, abriéndome otro corte profundo. Con una energía impropia de su delgado cuerpo, me abre otro corte en la pierna.

Retrocedo como un perro apaleado y sangrando como un cerdo, manteniendo la guardia y las distancias. Estoy jodido. Por el filo de su hoja de plata resbala mi sangre oscura, cubriéndole los pulidos nudillos de un rojo tan intenso que parece una mancha de sangre sobre la nieve. Resopla por la nariz, su pecho se agita por el esfuerzo y su expresión es de absoluta concentración.

Me abalanzo sobre ella con un poderoso grito. Mi voz la asusta más que mi movimiento, tanto que se le aflojan las muñecas y le arranco la espada de las manos con una fuerte estocada. Retrocede con un alarido de sorpresa, está indefensa y me lanzo sobre su cuerpo con una enérgica embestida del hombro. La levanto del suelo y la cargo sobre mi espalda, soltado el arma mientras recorro el camino que me separa hasta su lecho, donde la dejo caer entre suaves almohadones.

Empieza a canturrear y a mover las manos, pero le cubro la boca y le agarro uno de los brazos. Es tan frágil que si aprieto un poco más le romperé los huesos. Me araña la cara con la mano libre y me agarra por el pelo, no tiene mucha fuerza pero sí un exceso de energía. Se revuelve como un gato lanzándome patadas y arañazos, pero me mantengo impasible ante sus ataques, recibiendo todos sus golpes. No voy a devolverle ninguno, no quiero hacerlo. Antes me arrancaría la piel que hacerle daño.

Al final, se calma y las lágrimas surcan sus mejillas de porcelana. Libero sus brazos y su boca y me arrodillo a su lado. Envuelvo su cuello con una mano, presionando su nuca me inclino sobre sus labios y la beso despacio, algo que llevo queriendo hacer desde que la vi por primera vez, hace quince años. Ella me acuna la cara entre las manos y noto su lengua dulce y tierna tomar posesión de mi boca. Me vuelve loco.

Le arranco la seda del cuerpo y contemplo, no sin horror, los tatuajes y escarificaciones que cubren su piel perfecta. No hay ni un trozo de piel sin arañar, sin maltratar y la rabia me ciega al descubrir el sufrimiento al que ha estado sometida todo este tiempo.

—¿Quién te ha hecho esto? —pregunto furioso. Me enfurece saber que la mano ejecutora de sus cicatrices probablemente muriera bajo mi espada sin que yo lo supiera.

—Es la tradición —contesta ella, orgullosa de sus heridas.

La beso con fiereza, odio sus malditas tradiciones, no soporto saber que ha sufrido dolor, verlo reflejado en su cuerpo me pone enfermo. Me abraza y aprieta su cuerpo al mío, manchándose con toda la sangre que cubre mi armadura, clavándose las puntiagudas placas de metal. La tumbo sobre la cama, apartándola de mí y ella me mira como siempre me ha mirado, con pena.

—¿Ya no me deseas? —pregunta.

—¿Y tú a mí?

Me pone la mano sobre el pecho, cierra los ojos y susurra algo que no tengo tiempo de detener. Un hormigueo me recorre la piel, las vibraciones de su magia me envuelven; durante unos segundos abrazo la idea de morir, por fin.

Pero lo que sucede es que todo lo que me cubre… desaparece. Mi armadura se evapora en el aire como si hubiera estado fabricada con humo; la sangre, mía y de mis enemigos, tampoco está. Todo mi cuerpo está desnudo y limpio.

Se incorpora y comienza a acariciarme, recorriendo mi pecho, mi abdomen, todo; me estremezco por su contacto, por la energía que aún perdura en sus dedos, ardientes vibraciones que endurecen todos mis músculos. Deslizo las manos por su cabeza, introduzco los dedos entre sus mechones azulados y agarro un puñado de cabello para tirar hacia abajo y alzarle la cabeza.

La beso, mientras ella me acaricia. Noto como crece la tensión, como ella se recrea en mi hombría, como sus labios se ablandan, se inflaman, y su lengua se enreda con la mía.

—He soñado con tu cuerpo desnudo —confiesa.

Yo también. Cada noche. Con cada mujer. A todas horas.

Hay un río que separa nuestros reinos. Desde la torre de mi bastión, he tenido el privilegio de contemplarla durante media vida. Al caer el sol, ella se asomaba por la ventana de sus aposentos para recibir los rayos de la luna. Después se retiraba, para ser marcada, para hacer crecer su magia, para recibir los dones de los dioses.

Es sagrada. Intocable.

Pero nada es imposible para mí.

Me hace girar sobre el lecho para subirse encima de mí, montándome como si fuera un caballo de guerra. Recorre mi pecho con los dedos, me estremezco con más violencia; me arranca un gemido. Su sonrisa de satisfacción me hace arder, de entre los mechones de su cabello, como cortinas plateadas, extrae un fino cuchillo que me coloca sobre la garganta. El filo es tan agudo que me hace sangrar.

—Cuando cierro los ojos, tengo visiones de tu cabello negro entre mis manos, tus pupilas clavadas en las mías… —relata.

Agarro sus muslos con fuerza, hundiendo los dedos en su carne. La piel pálida, delicada, palpita bajo mis palmas. Ella se remueve, siento sus muslos apretados a mis costados, sus nalgas encima de mi regazo. Siento su calor sobre la piel y me estremezco con un gruñido. Duele desearla, duele tenerla tan cerca.

Me clava las uñas en el pecho y aprieta el filo contra mi cuello.

—Te deseo —confiesa—. Pero no puedo perdonar lo que has hecho.

Mis crímenes. Mis conquistas. Las muertes que he provocado solo para poder llegar hasta aquí, hasta su habitación, para estar con ella.

—Sí que puedes —le aseguro.

Acaricio sus caderas, su cintura. No me detiene y prosigo hacia sus pechos. Tensa la espalda y se humedece los labios cuando hago contacto con sus pezones. Mis manos duras y ásperas, encallecidas por la espada y la guerra, contrastan con la piel rosada y la carne blanda de algo tan sublime como sus senos. Ni siquiera importan sus tatuajes y cicatrices, obsceno trabajo sobre la piel de algo tan puro.

Nunca la ha tocado un hombre. Lo sé.

Pero se acabaron las tradiciones. Para los dos.

—Yo tengo visiones de tus pechos y tu piel, cada noche. —Mis palabras mi tacto endurecen sus pezones y humedecen su intimidad—. Sueño con tus gemidos y tus lamentos, con tu voz pronunciando mi nombre, con súplicas desgarradas por el éxtasis.

—Yo… con tu piel pulsante y caliente… —murmura ella, tragando saliva.

—Yo sueño con tu néctar resbalando entre nuestros muslos.

Su frente se arruga. Retira el cuchillo y lo desliza entre mis pectorales, por mi abdomen, en línea recta.

No soy consciente de que abre una herida sobre la piel hasta que vuelve a hablar.

—Pero también sueño con venganza.

Yo sueño con sangre roja en contraste sobre su piel esmaltada; el hierro y el fuego hiriendo su carne blanda, sus ojos sin vida, su cabello enmarañado, su piel cortada y arañada, su voz herida...

—Tenemos poco tiempo —le digo.

Ella asiente y suelta la navaja para lanzarse sobre mí. Nos besamos. Sin más, sin ceremonias, conscientes de lo que sucede. De lo que nunca debería haber sucedido.

Su piel comienza a arder, sus cicatrices me queman hasta el punto de marcarse sobre mi piel. Debe ser alguna clase de protección mística. Se supone que el dolor debería obligarme a detenerme, porque cuanto más lejos llegue, más dolor me causará.

He sufrido muchas torturas, pero esta es la única que voy a sufrir con gusto. La que llevo años deseando sufrir. Esta es mi recompensa por todo el esfuerzo, por toda la paciencia, por toda la rabia.

Voy a conquistar la última fortaleza.

La suya.

Rodamos sobre el lecho, nuestras pieles resbaladizas y ardientes. Acaricio su cuerpo, me resulta suave al tacto a pesar de las cicatrices; por desgracia, no puedo entretenerme tanto como desearía, no puedo explorar a placer sus rincones más sensibles y descubrir lo que le da placer. Dirijo los dedos directamente hacia su intimidad y ella se estremece con un calambre. Está más que preparada.

No lo puedo alargar más.

Me muevo sobre su cuerpo, ella clava su mirada en la mía; no quiere ceremonias ni tradiciones. Jadeando, temblando, gira para colocarse boca abajo. Apoya las manos y las rodillas sobre el lecho, apretando su espalda contra mi torso. Coloco una mano sobre su estómago, noto como tiembla, como desea, como me pide que sea el hombre con el que ha fantaseado todo este tiempo.

Me clavo en ella con la misma destreza con la que manejo una espada. Rápido y preciso. Hay dolor. La escucho gemir, aprieta las sábanas con los puños. No le doy tregua, me inclino sobre su espalda para besar la profunda cicatriz que marca la línea de su columna y su cuerpo reacciona al placer. Me dejo guiar por sus caprichos, su calor y su humedad me envuelven.

El sexo es desmedido. Siempre he sido cruel, rabioso con las mujeres. Y con ella también lo soy. No protesta, sino que me alienta. Utilizo su cuerpo y ella se aprovecha del mío. Me marca la piel con uñas y dientes, su magia se introduce bajo mi carne; cuanto más tiempo pasamos juntos, su poder aguijonea mis músculos y el placer se vuelve insoportable. Mis fuerzas se agotan, pero su resistencia aumenta, y yo se lo permito todo. Se lo ofrezco todo. Mi cuerpo y mi alma.

Cuando despierto, sigue siendo de noche. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero la luna que descubro a través de una ventana continúa en el cielo. Su superficie se ha agrietado y un diminuto pedazo se descuelga y cae. Abajo, el río se ha desbordado y lo ha inundado todo.

Observo la habitación. Las sábanas blancas están manchadas con nuestra sangre. El cuchillo está a un lado. Los cadáveres acumulados a las puertas de los aposentos, criadas y sirvientes que intentaron detenerme, continúan amontonados en el mismo lugar. Son huesos y polvo.

—¿Ya no me deseas?

Sus manos me buscan, su cuerpo se aprieta a mi espalda, su piel me quema.

—¿Y tú a mí?

Otra grieta surca la luna.

El mundo se está acabando y somos responsables. Pero apenas nos importa.

.

.


End file.
